Missing Cloud and Mist
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Tsuna couldn't believe it. Well, the entire school couldn't believe it! Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's scary yet charming Skylark was just seen outside the gates of Namimori Middle with innocent, sweet and shy Chrome Dokuro! One-shot.


**Yo readers! This is my first time writing a KHR fanfic so.. ano, I hope you enjoy! I don't own KHR.**

**Summary : Tsuna couldn't believe it. Well, the entire school couldn't believe it! Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's scary yet charming Skylark was just seen outside the gates of Namimori Middle with innocent, sweet and shy Chrome Dokuro!**

**Warnings : Hibari and Chrome and maybe other characters may be slight OOC.**

* * *

**Missing Cloud and Mist**

* * *

"I'll bite you to death!" BANG. CRACK. BAM!

It was like everyday that Tsuna would be almost late for school and would find Hibari punishing those who arrived late by biting them to death. He feels sorry for those who got bitten to death.

He sighed as he laid his head in his palms. He has been having difficulties with his cloud guardian lately and he can't fix the problem somehow. Ryohei had tried to help Tsuna a couple of times by being very persistent to Hibari but it didn't work either.

Hibari has missed out a couple of their meetings lately and when Tsuna confronted him about it, he would say, "None of your business.".

* * *

Tsuna was walking to school with Gokudera as usual and he was determined to try to get Hibari to come to the meetings this time.

"Tsuna-kun." A sweet voice said in front of him.

He didn't realize he was actually already in front of school while bumping into Kyoko.

"Ah, sorry Kyoko-chan!" He apologized.

Kyoko simply smiled, "It's alright."

"Oi. Why are you crowding here?"

Tsuna turned to look at the person who got their attention and the said person did not look very happy. Since none of them wanted to get involved, they all quickly ran to class. Fearing of getting bitten to death.

As they reached their classes, Tsuna just remembered he wanted to confront him and cursed under his breath.

Gokudera who noticed the expression on the tenth's face quickly asked, "What's wrong tenth?"

Tsuna looked up at Gokudera, "I wanted to tell Hibari-san to come to the meeting later after school."

Gokudera understood that. Hibari had been missing out on meetings lately and he usually wouldn't miss it out because of Reborn.

"Ah, what about if Reborn-san tells him to come?"

Tsuna widened his eyes a little at realization then smiled, "You're right! Hibari-san would come if Reborn says so." But then he frowned again as he realized another thing. "Ano, besides Hibari-san, Chrome hasn't been attending the meetings either."

Gokudera thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. He grunted, "Damn it, why aren't those two doing their duties as the Tenth's Guardians!?"

"Now, now, I'm sure Hibari and Chrome has a good reason for not coming for meetings." Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera growled and started yelling incoherently at Yamamoto. Meanwhile, Tsuna was thinking, what could possibly be a good reason for not attending meetings for the Cloud and the Mist?

* * *

At the end of the day, Tsuna was about to pack his bag until he heard some students gasping as they crowded around the big windows. Whispers could be heard in the air. Such as,

"Oh my gosh, no way!" That was a girl.

"H-Hibari-san is with a girl!" Tsuna immediately shot up to the window and indeed, Hibari was with a girl. But not just any girl. It was Chrome!

Tsuna quickly snatched his bag and ran out the door. Ignoring Gokudera and Yamamoto's protests to slow down.

* * *

As he was a few feet away from the two guardians, he tried listening in on what they were saying.

Hibari was in front of Chrome with a surprisingly gentle expression. Well if it was any random person, they couldn't tell the difference but being close to him (as much as he could), he could tell.

Chrome smiled and gave a quick peck on his cheek and blushed. "Kyoya-kun, I know you told me to c-come much later... But I d-don't want Boss to b-be suspicious o-of us... So I wanted to ask if we c-could g-go earlier for o-our date and come back soon before the meetings end."

Tsuna couldn't believe it. His cloud and mist guardians had missed meetings because of their dates! Does that mean that th-they are.. "DATING?!" He accidentally shouted out his thoughts and soon regretted doing that.

Hibari turned around to find Tsuna hiding behind a tree and that the windows of the school were crowded with students watching him. He narrowed his eyes on Tsuna then walked towards him. Tsuna backed away as Hibari walked closer and closer towards him with his tonfas ready in hands.

"AH! CHROME HELP!" Tsuna screamed.

Chrome, not wanting her boss to get injured, quickly ran towards Hibari and grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned his head towards her with a glare and she slightly flinched under his gaze. But she didn't let go of him.

"Ano.. Kyoya-kun, let's go for our date?" Trying to get his attention on something else instead of biting her boss to death.

Hibari, not wanting to make _his cute Chrome_ sad, put away his tonfas and walked out of Namimori Middle with Chrome hand in hand. Before he walked out, he gave a glare at Tsuna and he flinched.

Tsuna, who was laying on the ground, made a mental note to have someone tell Hibari and Chrome about the meetings from now on.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Please tell me so I could improve in the future :3**

**This is around the 3rd time I have made a one-shot so it sorta seems I was rushing this. Gomen. **

**So please, R&R! :3**


End file.
